tdicampsfandomcom-20200214-history
Total Drama Toxic Neighborhood
Chris: I KNEW, I KNEW, I COULDN'T TRUST DANTE TO CARRY A BARF BAG! SERIOUSLY! HE DROPPED A BARF BAG OF OOZE! IT WAS AS HEAVY AS 1 POUND! COME ON! Well, um, we have Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle Ooze, kind of like toxic, infecting the area. ANOTHER REVENGE OF THE STUPID ISLAND! Thanks Dante......thanks a lot. Sign Ups (CLOSED) Veterans 1. Duke - The Loyal Friend - TrentFan 2. Josh - TD's Ozzy Lusth - NZ Man123 3. Aphrodite - Hot, Cute Person who enjoys loving stuff - Eros123 4. TG - The Huntress, Katniss Copy - PeaceLoveGir 5. ??? - The Evil, Corrupted, Crazy Person - Bakura13 6. The Doctor- The Time Traveler - Scienceboy0 7. Jo- Scienceboy0 8. Taylor - TD's Bow - OJII 9. Sally - the smart sporty girl - Henzzy Newbies 10. Rodri - The Purple-Wearing Pokemon Hero - TrentFan 11. Person - The Coattail Rider - Henzzy 12. Donny- fighter but is bubbly and happy BUT HAS BURSTS OF SMARTNESS - Eros123 13. Kayla - The Obsessed Fangirl - PeaceLoveGir 14. Dante (for sucking in challenges) - The Mega Nerd/Failure/Person - NZMan123 15. Angel - The Good-Spirited Person - Bakura13 16.Mike-the multiple personality guy-juanthawsome 17.Johnny-the sneaky guy-juantheawsome 18. Davy Jones - The Pirate - ParaGoomba348 Pre-Chat (People still competing in last season, so far Josh, may not be here) Chris: Hello everyone! Rodri: Hello, purple bandito! Chris: What? Rodri: Common Phrase. Chris: Oh. Angel:*Flies to the camp* TG: Hi I'm back your favorite Hunter is here! Aphrodite:*flicks long curly brown hair* Hi everyone *flutters eye lashes but doesn't flirt* TG: Ugh...Another Hot..Mess like other girls in my Village.. Aphrodite: *isn't bothered* Hmmm I like your hair but you should try and be more natural TG: My hair is Natural! You better stop or I'll Behead you! With my bow and arrow! Aphrodite:*looks at self in diamond ring* Hmmm don't worry about it little thing Angel: *Senses a dark power* Aphrodite: Hi Angel aren't you cute here *gives her ruby ring* Angel:*puts it on*.... Aphrodite: Beutiful isn't it if you don't like it I can give a different one Angel*Shakes her head and accepts the ring* Rodri: *tips hat* Where is everyone else? Angel:*Flies into the air* Aphrodite: Angel if you want anything else just ask me ^-^ *calls to the sky softly* Eros: Hmmm *playse with broken chain attached to metal braclet on his wrist* Angel:*Searches for dark power* Eros: *Also looks for dark power* It seems close....... *eyes turn from green to pink* Angel:*Raises a hand towards and Eros, shakes head* *Continues looking for power* Eros: *Goes back to Aphrodite* I can't find anyone Aphrodite: Well thats Okay your young *pats eros on the head* Angel:*Stares at the nighborhood from the sky* *Sees something and gasps* Eros: *Grows angel wings then retracts them* Hmmm Angel:(Too distracted to notice Eros) Aphrodite: Eros no using your powers here do you wanna be disected Davy Jones: Arrgh, this be a place worse than Davy Jones' locker! It looks like the Kraken be here! Arrgh, me hearties, we be keelhauling the toxic neighborhood! Eros:Why are you crazy? *eyes turn from green to blue to pink in a continuouse pattern* Rodri: *sitting down* Hmm, I wonder when everyone will get here. Aphrodite: Why hello *sits next to Rodri* What's your name? *eyes turn pink* Rodri: I'm Rodri, nice to meet you. Aphrodite: Nice to meet you to here have a necklace *tries to give rose quartz necklace* Rodri: No thanks, but thanks for the offer. I don't normall wear many accessories. Aphrodite: I don't aswell I have all these priceless jewels but I just wear two, My saphire,emerald and ruby ring on my pink and my diamond ring on my index Rodri: I see, well that's nice. Mike: hi guys Johnny: who should i make a ali with first. Aphrodite: You mean an ali not a ali, and TG you have to do something with your hair I can help you if you want Aphrodite:*eyes widen* Why hello there *walks to will* Whats your name ^-^ Aphrodite: How old are you? Aphrodite: *Eyes turn bright pink* Aphrodite: *quickly blinks and eyes go back to green* Um want any Gems or jewels or gold or platnuim or anything? Aphrodite: ....^-^*goes towards him* >.> *loses interest* *walks away* Taybina Gunner: Grrrr -_-... Rodri: *looks at bag* If only you guys could come and see...... Person: hello... (CONF) i need to find a strong player to hide behind... but who? Jo: Guess who's back! (CONF) I'm gonna win this time. I'm gonna make an alliance right at the start. Doctor: Hello! It's me again! Person: hello Jo and Doctor Jo: *whispers to Person* It's yoru lucky day. Your the first one I have asked to be in an alliance with. Now, who else? person: *whispers to Jo* Josh is a strong player. Jo: Yeah, but he's not here yet. Still competing. Why not Aphrodite? *walks over to Aphrodite* It's your lucky day. Your going to be in an alliance with me and person over there. Any questions? Good. Now...*walks over to Rondri* Eros: *Eating strawberry shortcakes* Yum :3 Rodri: *trying to open Glamis' Poke Ball* If only it would work. Hmm, maybe I'll ask Dante if he's competing. I bet he'll know. Eros: >.> *walks up pushes button and poke'balls open* Your welcom :D Rodri: Wait- that isn't it *Poke Ball immediately closes but Glamis escapes* *to Glamis* Hide in my bag, hurry. *Glamis walks inside bag* Eros:*eyes turn grey* What was that? tell me please Davy Jones: Arrgh, you be that Pokemon's captain? You be keelhauling it if it not be listenin' to the captain! And I? I be captain Davy Jones! You be listenin' to me if you be wanting to live! Rodri: ..........Um, look. It's a complicated story. Sorry, but I don't feel like telling it right now guys. Aphrodite: *understands* Davy come with me *voice sweeter than honey* I have some treasure for you *leads him away* Rodri: Phew...........I'll probably end up explaining the story some day though. Eros: *eyes turn pink almost glowing and voice seriouse* What is it explain please nnow or later Rodri: *sighs* Sure, I'll tell you what it is. It's a Pokemon. If you don't know what it is, it's from a "Video Game". Eros: *eyes turn yellow* KK *walks away* Rodri: Hmm, okay, um, bye, see you later? I guess so. Person: *looking around* (CONF) well i'm glad Jo asked me for an alliance! She seams like a cool person and a good player. (NON-CONF) *plays with her hair looking around at people* Eros:(Conf) Well everyone here is super nice and I am lucky to have my strawberry shortcakes YUM :3 Jo: *walks over to Rondri* Hey Rondri! It's your lucky day. Your the final member of me, Person, and Aphrodite's new alliance! Now, come over to where Person is so we can discuss stradegy. Doctor: *sees Eros* Hey Eros! Person: *walks over to Jo* who should go first? Mike: hey Jo remeber me from total drama revenge of the island Taylor: *arrives by falling from a jetplane without a parachute* *lands* Oof! Person: hi guys. Aphrodite: *eating little chocolates* Yummy these are scrumptious I wonder wear Rodri is? Person: by the way guys, my real name is Natalie Percy. Rodri: *to Jo* My name is Rodri, not Rondri.......is it really confusing? Hmm..... Kayla: EEEE! O-M-G look at Doctors Butt! (CONF) I'm the doctor fan I'm like the biggest fan of him! Person: 0_0 whaaaaaaaaa Kayla: I'm like the biggest Doctor fan he is just so Cool! Person: ok... Angel:*Notices that she is here* Davy Jones: (To Aphrodite) Arrgh! This better be good treasure, or you be walkin' the plank! Aphrodite: *gives DJ 8emeralds, 10diamonds,5 gold bars, 15rubies, 24 saphires* Here bye *runs* Rodri: *To self* Rodri............Rondri............hmm..........I guess it can be confusing. Eros: I quit bye bye *flies away and new person comes from the woods* Donny: Yay I made it. Dante: *arrives via teleportation watch* I made it. WHY AM I A NOOB! I fainted once in a challenge! Random Person: 12 times. Dante: I fainted 12 times in a challenge and now I'm a NOOB? Aphrodite: There there sweet thing want some chocolate and you can tell me all about *offers chocolate* Donny: Hi dante wanna be friends :D Dante: Umm. Are you being nice to me? Aphrodite: Well of course but if you don't want any chocolate I have snicker doddles Donny: Yeah and I need help reverse engineering my proton modgule to express more triangulating enerdy Dante: *takes chocolate* Thanks. *to Donny* Did you remmeber to fluctuate the proton particles to accelerate the warp fram per second per seoncd? Donny: KK *looks somewhere and goes dumb* YAY JELL-O Person: *to Dante* Hey Dante, can i talk to you? Dante: OK sure. *walks over to person* Josh: *arrives* I won TDBttN. But I think people will still call me 5th, Sally: conratualtions Josh Donny: Hi #5 *plays with kuni* Josh: Don't go there bro. I WON TDBttN. So get OVER the 5th curse. It's GONE! Chris: The teams are: The Matsing Militia: Rodri, Dante, Person, Aphrodite, Taylor, Doctor, Davy Jones, Duke, and Josh The Kalabow Karrots: Jo, Kayla, TG, Donny, Sally, Johnny, Mike, Angel, ???, Who likes their team? Also we got you team bandanas. *hands over an Aqua Bandanas to Matsing, hands over Lime Green Bandanas to Kalabow* Josh: I kept my bandana from TDN4. *puts on Aqua bandana* Person: *puts on aqua bandana* Sally: *puts on green bandana* Duke: *puts on aqua bandana* Rodri: *puts on aqua bandana* Dante: *ties aqua bandana around his arm* Aphrodite:*ties aqua around waist* Donny: *ties around ankle* Person: *wears bandana like a bikini* Sally: *wears bandana around her hair* Chris: Sally, could you please come to the interview room? Interviews Chris: Sally, how did it feel coming in third on TDN4? Sally: It felt good to have made it that far. But it wasn;t my best play. Season 6 was my best play. Well thats what i think. But I was very proud to make it that far in season 4, with 2 awesome friends. But I think Josh was more deserving to be there than me. Chris: How did it feel in Motel? Was there anyone you secretly liked? Sally: I liked people as a friend, and i won't deny i had feeling's for Mike, but our relationship is a friendship not a couple. Chris: Okay thanks, may you please get Josh in here? Josh: What up bro? Chris: Josh, who do you like more friend-wise: Duke or Leo? Josh: Easy. Duke. I love Leo. But she is wack. I'm pretty sure she thinks I'm a goldfish. Apparently according to everyone she does. Also i watched TDM. Leo is messed up. Chris: How was your McDonald's Lunch with Cheesy, Duke, and Leo? I heard you got everyone LARGE fries. Josh: I'm back because I got screwed over. And we also got Chicken Nuggets. 10 pack. Each! Chris: Awesome, I guess. Get Rodri in here. Rodri: *gets in* Hey, what's up? Chris: Rodri, your files say you're from Striaton City, where's that? Rodri: Well, it's a complicated story, I'll just tell you it's not here. Chris: Ah I see, well that's fine. So, so far what's your impression of the people here? Rodri: The people here seem nice. I can name two: Aphrodite and Dante. Chris: I see, well that's great, well please tell Donny to come here? K thanks. Donny: HI excited to be here Chris: Are you a ninja turtle? Donny: I am a ninja but I am not a turtle but I do have a pet turtle named donnatello Chris: Do you like pie? Donny:*eating pie* yes Chris: Thanks for the interview, *on announcer* TIME FOR LUNCH CHATS! Yeah, we brought it back! Matsing Normal Lunch Chat Duke: It's good to be competing again. *thinks about TDN5 memories* Aphrodite: Hi Duke why, aren't you cute *eyes glow pink* Person: *sits next to Duke and whispers* alliance? Duke: Hmm, what? Sorry I spaced out. Josh: *eats carrot sticks* Dante: This reminds me of TDN4. Person: *to Duke* We you, and whoever else you want in an alliance? Dante; OMG this is TDN4 Duke: *to Person* Sure. *to Dante* Hmm, it's a lot like it. *grabs a celery stalk* Hmm, celery. Pretty nice. Person: *hugs Duke* thanks (CONF) Now i have someone who i can ride their coattails to the end! Duke: *to Josh* Thanks for the McDonald's Meal, earlier today. Josh: *changes back into TDN4 clothes* Haven't worn this in ages. You're welocme Duke. And I got two bucks change. We gotta watc h our backs. Previous winners. Person: I won't vote you out Josh, your a good player. Duke: *to Josh* Glad to see your back to your original roots. And yeah, people may think of us as threats. Rodri: *to Dante* Hello there Purple Bandito, I've heard you're on par with Albert Einstein on smarts. Is this true? Dante: Albert Einstein wishes he was as smart as I am. Person: (CONF) the previous winners, Duke and Joshie, are the people who i need to gain the trust of. Also they need to THINK, that they can beat me. I have Duke in an alliance, and i think Duke and Joshie get on well so this is working well for me. An other person I need is Dante, so I don't come across as thinging all the plans for the alliance. I think i could win this! Davy Jones: Arrgh, we be the best team we can be! If we be losing, one of us be walkin' the plank! Arrgh!! Taylor: *runs in* OMG, I go candy! LEAL! *eats snickers* Aphrodite:*walks up to Josh* Hi,wow you look cute... Like a goldfish Josh: >.> Dante: Ya know I normally do Pick up lines hoping to be blessed by Aphrodite. But this time the person I'm talking to IS Aphrodtite. Seems like fate. *puts on singlasses* Aphrodite:*eyes glow pink* Why. aren't you cute even cuter than goldfish boy over there *points at josh* Dante: *faints* Person: *looks at Aphrodite* Aphrodite:*does mouth to mouth on Dante* Breath Dante: Did you fall from heaven? If so. Is my Grandma there? Aphrodite: Yes *nods* Person: *looks at Dante* Josh: Hey Duke it's that tree we sat in in TDN5. It's like the only not toxic place! Aphrodite: Dante are you okay?(eyes blue with concern) Duke: *to Josh* Yeah, good times, am I right? Rodri: *to self* Well Dante looks too occupied, I'll ask him what I was going to later. *walks to lunch table to grab carrots for Glamis* Dante: *walks Over to Rodri* You look like my costom OC Pokemon Sprite. Man I had an awesome game with Glamis my Dragonair. But sadly when I tried my transporter the data got wiped. Weird. Aphrodite: YOU SHALL NOT PASS *screams at squrill trying to still The onion ring* Rodri: *to Dante* I don't even know how I got here. Hey, want to pet Glamis? Dante: *internalizing a really complicated situtation in his head* Wait. I GOT IT! Rodri: What? Aphrodite:*grabs Dante* C'mon sweety pie *drags him away* Dante: *pulls away* I'll be right back. *to Rodri* The Transporter, Glamis, Rodri! POKEMON! Aphrodite: *sees TG* Why are you seriouse? Do something woth your hair Rodri: *to Dante* Yeah, I'm from Pokemon. So, wait your transporter got me here? Dante: Yep, Rodri: That explains a lot. Also, I can't open the rest of my Pokemon's Poke Balls, they keep closing fast. Even if I press the button of the Poke Ball. Dante: Well Glamis got out. I MIGHT be able to fix the others. Rodri: Okay, thanks! Doctor: *examines Rodri* This is amazing! Recreating and reanimating a computor program in the physical world, that's brilliant! You must be a genuis, Dante. Dante: It was nothing. The only problem was finding where he went. I've been searching for Rodri for ages. Kinda a problem when he has Pokemon. OK I'm gonna start working on Veloz. Rodri: Thanks, Dante. Hopefully your plan is a success. Davy Jones: Arrgh, Aphrodite be the girl who be kissin' all the lads. And if one not be kissin' her, he be walkin' the plank? This be what me hearties be believin' now? Aphrodite:*kisses Davy Jones* Aren't you sweet no gotta go to my boyfriend Dante *leaves* Dante: *hides* (CONF) It's like she's Panini and I'm Chowder from CN show Chowder!!! Davy Jones: Arrgh... she be a tricky one. (CONF) I seen girls like her. She be one of the tricky types... I once had one aboard me ship. She be tricking me and Dog, me first mate. No, my first mate not be A dog, his name be Dog. I found out what she be doing, and I made her walk the plank! Me hearties be very grateful for that day. Aphrodite:(CONF) I am so happy to be the goddess of love and beuty Dante: Here you fo Rodri, Veloz's Pokeball will now open normally. Aphrodite: Umm Dante you are not my boyfriend yet sorry for freaking you out just lets get to know eachother some more later bye *leaves* Rodri: *to Dante* Thanks purple bandito. *has Veloz come out* There, there Veloz don't freak out. Veloz: *looks at everyone but Rodri strangely* Dante: Veloz. I'm the guy who for some reason makes you do thos random attacks when you fight. Rodri: Just pet Veloz and he'll be less "scared" of you. Dante: *pets Veloz* Davy Jones: That... beast be your first mate? Person: (CONF) Davy Jones is all like "RRRRR first mate" and all that pirate stuff, its gonna be funny to vote him Dante: Good Veloz. *throws PokeBlock at Veloz* Good job, Josh: (CONF) I'm going back to the basics this season. Veloz: *eats PokeBlock and allows Dante to pet him* Dante: Good boy Veloz. Kalabow Normal Lunch Chat Sally: Go team Kalabow! Donny: Got that right Sally: What do you guys think of that Natalie "Person" Percy girl? Donny: She might be ok Sally: she looks like she has some kind of straigy that we don't know about. She's always looking around at players that have done really well in the past... Donny: true so lets aline with some people Sally: who? I think Kayla. What do you think about her? Donny:Good Sally: awesome, we'll trust her, anyone else? Angel:*nods yes* Sally: *whispers to Angel* ok your in! Angel:*Confused* Sally: *to Angel* your in my alliance. So is Donny and Kayla if she says yes. Angel:*Understands now* Jo: (CONF) Well, this sucks. Maybe I should have waited until the teams were decided until I made an alliance. (NON-CONF) So, what's going on here? Kayla: *Goes too Sally* I'm in. TG: *Plays with her arrows* Jo: *walks up to TG* Hey TG! Remember me, Jo? You were going to teach me how to use a bow and arrow last season. I hope it's not to late. Sally: *to Kayla* awesome, anyone else or is Donny, Angel and us 2 enough? Challenge 1 - Reliving the NASCAR Dream Chris: Who's ready for their first challenge? Josh: I have a feeling this is the smae challenge as in TDN4 after I was eliminated. Dante: Maybe. Duke: *shrugs* Rodri: Hopefully we can win the first challenge, right Matsing, my purple banditos? Aphrodite:>.> should I be scared? Rodri: Well, when I watched TDN4, it didn't look scary. It was just racing. Dante: Yeah. Josh: OK I don't like this.\ Donny: *asleep from Pickle* Chris: Okay, this time we could afford Double-Decker Buses. We have small ones only fit for two people. The benefits of being cheap like Hwo. Anyways, team up with someone on your team and drive. You can pick an inactive person too. When you drive you and your partner switch every line. There are 6 lines to finish. BUT, you will be going the opposite way of the other team. Matsing goes from Point A to Point B, Kalabow goes from Point B, to A. Okay? Now pick your partner and drive! You can pick someone inactive, and just have to drive every two lines (you wait for two people to post in place of your partner). The first two get a reward. Duke: Josh want to be partners? Rodri: Hey Dante, want to team? Josh: Sure Dante: Sweet. Let's go *runs to bus& Rodri: *follows* Duke: *goes to bus* Dante: *starts driving* Josh: The door is locked! Duke: Oh no! Rodri: *helps drive* Dante: *drives more* Josh: *kicks the door down* Get in. Rodri: *helps drive more* Duke: Got it! *starts driving* Dante: *keeps driving* So close Josh: Well this sucks. *drives* Rodri: *finishes driving* We're here! And we're first! Duke: *drives* Well, the bus sucked. Josh: *drives* Dante: I won something? Duke: *drives* Well, it doesn't seem like anyone else is driving. Rodri: *to Dante* Yeah, we won! *high fives Dante* Josh: *drives* Well at least we aren't last. Dante: I WON SOMETHING IN MY LIFE!!!!!!!!!! Duke: *finishes* We're here. Hey we got 2nd. Rodri: Yeah, let's step off the bus for the reward. *steps off* Dante: *falls off the bus* I'm here. Josh: It's good enough. *gets off* Rodri: *helps Dante up* Chris: Good job guys! Faster than expected. Even though everyone else was lazy >.>, Rodri, Dante, you win a Half Immunity Slip! With this, you can take away half of your votes when you use it! Congrats! If you get another half, it'll be a full Immunity Slip! Rodri: That's a good prize. Chris: Matsing wins! Kalabow gets to face elimination but...........Matsing gets to vote them off! So yeah, what a shock isn't it? Yeah, no it happens sometimes. Kalabow Elimination 1 Chris: Well, majority of the Matsing tribe voted. I'll read the votes. 1 for Johnny. Another for Johnny. One more towards Johhny. Once again one for Johnny. and One for Johnny. The rest are pointless. Johnny you have been eliminated. *passes a cup of hot chocolate to everyone safe* Sorry bro. Also you guys get the BAD lunch! Hahaha. Matsing Good Lunch Aphrodite: This is wonderful *eats chocolate moose* Rodri: That was a good win, right my Purple Banditos? Duke: Yeah. *grabs a pizza slice* Taylor: *grabs slice* I guess, sorry I couldn't participate, I chased down a criminal. (I need to be informed on these challenges XD) Aphrodite: So what do you think Dante? Do you like it that we won? Dante: I like it that I helped make us win! Josh: Don't get up on your high horse. The only reason you won was because my door was locked. Aphrodite:Josh, Don't be jelouse of Dante tsk tsk Josh: I'm not jelous. It's a fact. Dante: Yeah. Doctor: *to Dante* Hey, Dante. Can we talk? Dante: *walks over to Doctor* Yeah bro? Aphrodite:(CONF) Davy Jones is rude >.> Kalabow Bad Lunch Donny:This sucks *eats toast* Chris: There is no toast. There's over-burnt beef, moldy sandwiches, and stale crackers. Kayla: Bleh.... TG: Meh I ate worse... Donny: I love burnt stuff *takes all the beff* mine >.> Mike: this stinks ???:*Finally shows up* (XD) Angel:*gasps* TG: Oh it's a random person I bet it's that psyho named Leo... Kayla:(CONF) This sucks I'm not in the same team is my Docty Boo I'm like the biggest fan of this STINKIN show and TG Mike and others creep me out I need too find someone too obsesse like..I DON'T KNOW! ???:*Steps out of the shadows finally, revaealing that she is Unknown* Angel:Ugh......(CONF) Jun has been possessed in the most extremest ways. I must save her! TG: I bet it's Leo...(CONF) Or Someone... Angel*Speaking with telepathy* No. that Jun from TDM in a possesed state called Unknown. >.> TG: Oh...her... Angel:*telepathy* yeah....>.> TG: I don't remember her......